In the development of enterprise systems, a production environment system that is an environment in which an application runs and actually provides customers with services and a development environment system that is an environment for developing an application to run in the production environment system are operated separately from one another.
In a development environment system, an application to be used by customers is developed and an operational state of the developed application is tested. In a development environment system, for the purpose of reducing man hours required by an application and confirming actual behavior, performance, and the like of the application, there is a demand to utilize data that is actually used by a development-target application in a production environment system.
With respect to this demand, an application that realizes a copy process of data from a production environment system to a development environment system is known (NPL1). In addition, a technique for performing scheduling of a plurality of applications that run on an OS is known (PTL1).